fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeden
Jeden is the First Ever-Being to ever exist. He existed 26,000 years ago when Corona and Kairos were still battling each other in their war. Born an Electromancer, he lived in his home town of Kannex, a small fishing village in the northern regions of Russia near the Baltic Sea. He was banished from his village after the chief's daughter accused him of cheating during their exam. Wandering the wilds alone, Jeden encountered the Primordial Goddess Corona and later aided her in sealing her brother Kairos within the Origin Point. History Jeden was born in Kannex 26,000 years BCE in Materia prior to the birth of Rosa Everrin. He was also born 10,000 years before the rampage of Anima. His sister had died in battle against an opposing village while in combat with their chief. As a result, Jeden grew up an orphan. He was bullied by the other children and prospective warriors of the village for the use of magic, a combat form that was used by the enemy while his village relied on raw strength and weaponry. Eventually, one of his biggest enemies, the chief's daughter accused him of attempting to rape her. As a result, Jeden was banished from the village with nothing but the clothes on his back. Traveling the wilds, Jeden eventually encountered a mage named Cla'ir, a Pyromancer, who he traveled with. He fell in love with her and she fell for him. The two traveled northern Europe and eventually to other countries such as the Golden Empire in the East and the Sun Principality in the south. When arriving in what would now be known as Britain, Corona and Kairos would arrive in Materia, battling in the skies. Their battle caused ripples in the fabric of the dimension, causing nature to go haywire killing millions of people, Cla'ir included. Distraught and full of grief, Jeden traveled alone and broken and eventually came upon the Goddess, Corona. Confronting the Goddess, Jeden accused her of killing his lover to which Corona bowed her head in guilt. After exploding and demeaning the Goddess with the worst insults he could use, Jeden realized his mistake and apologized. She accepted his apology and apologized. Traveling together, Corona began to teach Jeden more magic, eventually teaching him the Primal Magic of Diamond. Eventually, Kairos found them and she and her brother fought. Jeden attempted to assist her but was nearly killed by the Dark God but Corona used her body to defend him. Using what power she had, Corona teleported them away. LEarning that the Fusion would happen in a year, Jeden trained his magical powers to fight against Kairos. After a year had passed, Corona took Jeden to the Origin Point where she would battle her brother at their full power every 26,000 years. Using his Elementalism and Diamond, Jeden fought the Dark God but was quickly subdued. He managed to push back when Corona possessed him to lend him her power but as the battle drew on, Jeden's body began to break down due to the strain Corona's power placed on his form. When the Fusion occurred, Jeden used this as an opportunity and began to rapidly draw in energy. The energy from the Fusion triggered a bond between his soul and Corona's energy forming the First Ever-Being. With his newfound power as the Ever-Being, Jeden overwhelmed Kairos and sealed him inside the Runic Obelisk. Jeden eventually returned to Materia and tried to live a normal life. However, he ended up traveling and helping people. On his death bed, Jeden lamented never settling down and dying alone to which Corona rebuked him saying that she would be with him always. Appearance Jeden is a man of fairly average height. He has messy black hair and golden eyes. He wears an orange and yellow robe with a red scarf. He wore brown trousers and black leather foot wrappings that acted as shoes. On his arms were green wrappings that were made of a fiber that was naturally resistant to electricity and fire and could also channel mana. Personality As a result of growing up alone, Jeden is secretive and reclusive. Due to his endured torment, he is not easy to trust and is extremely suspicious of the kindness of others. Below that, Jeden is kind and wishes to form relations with others. He lived an extremely lonely childhood which was robbed from him at the age of 15 when the Chief's daughter got him banished. He has a hard look on the world, viewing those who live at the top with disdain due to their abuse of power. While traveling with Cla'ir, Jeden mellowed out. He began to open up more and showed affection for young children, often giving them some of his food whenever they stopped at a village. As the years progressed, his kinder self came through which caused Cla'ir to fall in love with him. At her death, he was very enraged and blamed Corona upon meeting her despite not knowing who she was. In his later life and his time as the Ever-Being, Jeden established the position as a duty rather than a state of Physical Godhood. He remained humble, often chastising people for viewing him as a God and what not. On his deathbed, Jeden regrets dying alone but is instantly reminded by Corona that he isn't. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, True Neutral Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Kannex, Principality of Domina, Materia Weight: 170 lbs Height: 5'9 Likes: Magic, Traveling, Helping others Dislikes: His old village, Kairos Eye Color: Hazel Gold Hair Color: Raven Black Hobbies: Learning Magic, Flying on Corona's back Martial Status: Widowed Status: Deceased Themes: Just look up the Avatar State theme... Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A | High 1-B Name: Jeden of Kannex, The First Ever-Being, "God" Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Possibly in his hundreds by the time of his death Classification: Transcendent Mage, Ever-Being Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic (Jeden was a mage born with massive reserves of mana. A trait passed down to every Ever-Being who succeeded him. He trained to control his mana at a young age after the death of his sister, the village's native Enchantress. Learning Electromancy to a high degree after his banishment, Jeden would use it to defend himself, raining down lightning bolts from the sky as well as destroying large areas with a concentrated lightning blast. He also learned other elemental magics as it is demonstrated that he can control fire and air.), Forcefield Creation, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 4; Ever-Beings are bound to the next wielder of Corona's soul upon death essentially reincarnating them.), Elementalism , Order Manipulation and Light Manipulation via Diamond (Diamond is unique magic available to the Ever-Being. It is classified as Primal Magic and allows its user to control and manipulate the Concept of Order and Light. It allows them to control any form of Order such as laws.), Physics Manipulation via Diamond, Law Manipulation via Diamond, Flight (Via Air Propulsion Spell or the Gravity Law Removal via Diamond), Illumination, Weather Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement via Zircon, Magma Manipulation and Statistics Reduction via Ruby, Physics Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation via Emerald, Hope Removal and Bestowal, Void Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation via Sapphire, Durability Negation and Regeneration Negation via Citrine (Up to Mid-Godly Regeneration is negated), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Corona's essence guards the souls of all Ever-Beings preventing any being lesser than she is from touching it.) |-|Illumination/Fusion Mode= All previous powers enhanced, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (In this form, Jeden is capable of affecting all the levels of Hyperspace to the point where he could directly attack other Lesser Primals and sever their connection from that space. During his duel with Magnus, Jeden was able to bind his existence down to Lower Space by restricting his access to Hyperspace.), Conceptual Manipulation, Order Manipulation, True Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Empowerment, Matter Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Extreme Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Tanked several attacks from Kairos with no visible effect in his Illumination. Kairos is capable of erasing someone in their totality to the point where only a Greater Primal is capable of bringing them back.), Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Primal Magic Apocrypha which allows one to freely mold the mind and shatter it.), Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Corona's essence guards the souls of an Ever-Being in life and beings lesser than her cannot touch it.), Life and Death Manipulation, Power Mimicry and Power Nullification (During his duel with Magnus, Magnus was incapable of using the Primal Magic, Esotera to copy and replicate his magic. Esotera can also control the laws of magic and allows the user to remove Magic from the user. Magnus was incapable of nullifying Jeden's magic.), and Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Can defeat and harm Avatars of Kairos. During their battle in the Origin Point, Jeden's rogue spells destroyed some of the star systems that were left over from Ethermateria. He is much more powerful than other Mages such as Taran and Creoz in their bases and is more powerful than his successor, Aurum, whose mere power is enough to destroy an entire star.)| High Hyperverse Level (After his Illumination, Jeden fused with Corona, gaining her powers and essentially becoming the Diamond Rune. He gained power equal to that of Kairos and defeated him, sealing him within the Runic Obelisk using a combination of Diamond, Ruby, Saphire, Emerald, Zircon, and Citrine. Later in life, Jeden would defeat the Primordial God, Magnus, in one on one combat.) Speed: Unknown| Immeasurable (Can keep up with Kairos in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | High Hyperversal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Immensely High (Was able to fight Kairos for three days during their final battle before sealing him.) Range: Extended Melee Range | Planetary with Spells | High Hyperversal with Teleportation and Illumination Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Jeden was an extremely knowledgeable mage for his time. He knew hundreds of spells in his quest to aid Corona in defeating Kairos. He is one of the only beings in the whole of history to know multiple Primal Magics, learning Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Zircon, and Citrine from the other Rune Dragons. Weaknesses: He has a hard time trusting others and can be paranoid.| None Notable Feats: *Defeated and sealed Kairos within the Origin Point while enshrouding the entire dimension in a cloaking barrier to prevent others from finding him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Diamond Diamond is a unique magic available to the Ever-Being. It is classified as Primal Magic and allows its user to control and manipulate the Concept of Order and Light. It allows them to control any form of Order such as laws. Jeden mastered it to the point where he could bend the laws of physics to his will, removing gravity around him to allow him to fly. He can also control light to high degrees, being able to destroy several of the floating planets in the Origin Point, each being the size of the Earth with some being the size of Saturn. Ruby Ruby is a Primal Magic. It allows its user to control fire on a conceptual level as well as inflict debilitating effects on the target. Victims of users of Ruby have noted that they felt weaker and slower as well as receive more damage from things that would normally inflict minimal damage. Enhanced by his Illumination, Jeden was able to weaken Kairos enough and seal him in the Runic Obelisk with a Ruby Magic to suppress his powers. Sapphire Sapphire is a Primal Magic. It allows its users to control all aspects and concepts pertaining to water as well as Hope. Jeden used the concept of water associated with the subconscious, forming doubts within the mind of Kairos. Normally, this would not work but due to Sapphire being enhanced by Illumination, Jeden was able to slightly sway his thoughts to doubt. Emerald Emerald is a Primal Magic that allows its user to control Nature on a massive scale. They can control all things associated with nature such as physics, disasters, animals, plants, etc. Jeden was able to use the concepts of nature pertaining the Physics and Disasters to turn the tide of battle against Kairos. Citrine Citrine is a Primal Magic that allows its user to control electricity in all its forms and all concepts associated with it. Enhanced by his Illuminated State, Jeden was able to use the concept of electricity associated with static to negate Kairos's ability to regenerate. He was also able to bypass Kairos's naturally high resistance to the elements and harm him with blasts of lightning. Zircon Zircon is a Primal Magic associated with the Heavens and the Sky. Users of Zircon can manipulate stellar forces as well as all concepts associated with Stars. Jeden is able to use the concept of Radiation during one of the times someone tried to assassinate him following Kairos's defeat and gave him radiation poisoning. Illumination The origin of Transcendence and a form only available to the Ever-Being. It allows the user to access the Primordial Power of Corona, granting them power greater than their own. Their powers are enhanced to an innumerable number of times greater than the average mage and the powers granted by Primal Transcendence. *'Fusion Mode': The ultimate state of Illumination that can only be achieved once every 26,000 years. It is when Corona is restored to full power and grants the Ever-Being extreme power surpassing that of the other Lesser Primals and making them an equal to Kairos. first illumination (fusion mode).gif|Illuminated Jeden Jeden's mastery over magic.gif|Jeden using the Primal Magic Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Key: Base Jeden | Illuminated Fusion Jeden Trivia *Jeden is an amalgamation of Wan from The Legend of Korra, Hagoromo Otsutsuki from Naruto, and Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon, all being the first of their kind with Wan being the First Avatar, Hagoromo being hailed as the first shinobi, and Hiccup being the first (it was technically his mom) Dragon Rider. *Jeden means One in Polish which is a reference to his title as the First Ever-Being. *His name is pronounced like Jaiden. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:Male Characters Category:Mages Category:Neutral Good Category:True Neutral Category:Deceased Characters Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Elemental Users Category:Order Users Category:Light Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magma Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users